Cuidado con tus conclusiones
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Tsurugi Kyosuke va en busca de Tenma a los camarines, pero oye gemidos extraños... ¡Tenma está con alguien más! ¡Ese alguien al parecer es el mismísimo Mamoru Endou, entrenador de Raimon... -No puedo perderlo. No perderé...-dijo a la oscuridad de su habitación.-Seré yo quien me quede con Tenma-dijo con decisión, para luego dormirse.
1. Cuidado con tus conclusiones

Hola Minna ^^ He vuelto con un nuevo fanfic Tsurugi x Tenma, este es más romántico, pero tiene algunas sorpresas :3 Espero que les guste :3 A mí de verdad me encantó escribirlo :3 :3 :3 Pasen y lean ^^

Esta historia contiene personajes de Inazuma eleven, la hsitoria es completamente mía, los personajes son de Tenya Yabuno :3 Esto es YAOI, si no te gusta, es simple, no leas ;) Si te gusta, disfruta ^^

**Cuidado con tus conclusiones**

**_Tsurugi x Tenma_**

Se ofreció a ir por Tenma, mientras los demás seguían con el entrenamiento. Lo buscó en los alrededores y no lo encontró, así que la última opción era ver los camarines. Entró despreocupado y cuando iba a doblar para ver si el actual capitán se encontraba escuchó ciertos grititos.

-Aah... ¡Aay! ¡Aaay! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¿No puede ser un poco más despacio?-esa era la voz inconfundible de Matzukaze Tenma el capitán del club de fútbol de Raimon.

-Mientrás más lento sea más te dolerá, es mejor hacerlo de una... Aquí voy...-y esa voz Tsurugi tampoco podía no reconocerla, era de Mamoru Endou, entrenador del club de fútbol del instituto Raimon.

-¡Aaaaaay! ¡Duele!-lloriqueaba Tenma.

"Esto... No puede ser... ¡Tenma y el entrenador...!-algo dentro de Tsurugi empezaba a romperse, quizás eran las ilusiones que mantenía. No era capaz de seguir escuchando, sus ojos empezaban a ver borroso debido a las lágrimas que se asomaban, de esa forma tampoco podría volver al entrenamiento, así que corriendo, salió del instituto, dejando sus cosas atrás también. ¿A dónde iría ahora? Fue veloz al hospital, donde su hermano estaba (en realidad el único hospital de la ciudad Inazuma).

Yuuchi miraba por la ventana de su habitación, cuando sintió unos pasos apresurados llegar hasta donde él estaba.

-¿Kyosuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el entrenamiento?-lo miraba preocupado, Tsurugi Kyosuke que siempre orgulloso se mantenía con la cabeza en alto, ahora tenía la mirada baja.-¿Kyosuke? ¿Qué pasa?-ahora sí que se asustó, entonces vio como su hermano se ponía la mano en la cara, tratando de cubrir algunas de las lágrimas que lo empapaban.

-Niichan... -corrió y lo abrazó. Podía ser sereno todo el tiempo, pero delante de su hermano era muy frágil. A él no podía ocultarle todo lo que sentía, y cuando trataba de hacerlo su hermano siempre lo descubría, como aquella vez que tenía que hacer que Raimon perdiera.

-¿Kyosuke? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras?-Yuuchi le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño mientras su hermano lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Tienes razón... ¿porqué lloro...? No lo entiendo.

-Algo debió haber pasado.

-Niichan ¿qué harías si escuchas...? No, nada.-no era capaz de decirlo, Yuuchi sabría entonces lo que trataba de ocultar en el fondo de su corazón.

-Si escucho...

-¿Qué harías si escuchas...? -lo mejor era cambiar un poco la pregunta, no podía decirle a su hermano que Tenma estaba haciéndolo con el entrenador, entonces debía "suavizar" sus palabras.-¿Qué harías si alguien a quién tú... Aprecias -se mordió el labio al decir eso.-se está besando con otra persona?

-¿Ah? -su hermano dudó por un momento, entonces comprendió por completo lo que pasaba y su rostro cambió a uno de completa comprensión.- ¿A quién te refieres Kyosuke?

-A nadie en especial.-se limpió las lágrimas y miró hacia un punto inexistente en la pared.- Es que un amigo me contó que vio a quien le gusta con otra persona. Eso no más.

-Ah, eso es todo.-alzó una ceja y sonrió un poco.- ¿Ahora lloras por tu amigo?

-Tch...-tenía razon, en este punto no podía mentir por completo, ya que llegó y las lágrimas surgieron casi como cascada.-Bueno, no era un amigo...

-¿A quién viste besándose con otro?

-A Tenma...

-Ah... Matsukaze Tenma ¿el chico qué vino la otra vez? ¿Él te gusta?-preguntó su hermano.

-Sí... ¡No! Yo sólo lo vi.

-Porque lo viste besándose con alguien que no eras tú, por eso viniste aquí y faltaste al entrenamiento ¿verdad?

-Algo así. Niichan yo...-empezaba a sentirse raro, no podía mirar a su hermano a la cara, así que miraba cualquier cosa de la sala en la que estaban, se enfocaba en los marcos de la ventana, en los escritorios, en las manchitas del plasma donde veía los partidos su hermano, hasta que Yuuchi terminó con eso al tomarlo de la mejillas y obligarlo a que lo mirara.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta Tenma? -en ese punto su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo y asintió con la cabeza, mientras sus mejillas blancas se tornaban rosáceas. Yuuchi sonrió.

-Niichan ¿qué debo hacer? Yo escuché... Vi...-se corrigió enseguida para evitar sospechas, pero su hermano fue más listo.

-¿Escuchaste?

-Ah...-suspiró, ya no podia mentir más.- La verdad Niichan es que nos los vi. Yo fui por Tenma al camarín y escuché como él...-frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta- escuché como gemía mientras...-ahora sí su mirada mostró más odio que nunca.

-¿Gemía? ¿Quieres decir...?-su hermano se sorprendió y enseguida entendió todo, y en un acto de amor fraternal abrazó a su hermano menor.

-Eso mismo... Tenma estaba con... El entrenador haciendo... eso, estoy seguro.

-¿Con el entrenador? -Yuuchi se separó para mirarlo a la cara.

-Sí.-dijo con rencor Kyosuke.

-Eso no puede ser cierto.-habló una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos hermanos miraron a la puerta y vieron a un chico de cabellos rebeldes y naranjas afirmado cómodamente en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Taiyou-kun?-Yuuchi lo reconoció sin problemas, Kyosuke también, pero...

-¿Hace cuánto estás... Ahí...?-la voz de Kyosuke salió bajita, tímida.

-Lo suficiente para saber que a ti te gusta Tenma.-sonrió arrogante el chico.

Ahora sí, sentía que el mundo se le caía encima. Yuuchi sonrió un poco al ver la cara asustada de su hermano, y en el fondo lo compadecía un poco.- Pero lo que dices no tiene sentido.

-¿Ah?-el delantero salió de su muerte imaginada y miró a Taiyou con enfado.-Yo los escuché.

-No puede ser cierto.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Fácil.-respondió Taiyou.-Endou es el entrenador, y Endou-san tiene una relación con Goenji-san.

-¿Ah?

-Kyosuke, eso mismo te iba a decir, Goenji-san está emparejado con Endou-san. Tienen una relación muy bonita.

-Pues aquí ocurrió infedelidad y pedofilia.-se cruzó de brazos algo empuchado. Taiyou no pudo evitar agarrarse el estómago para no morir de la risa, y Yuuchi se tapó la boca ocultando las carcajadas que quería soltar.

-Qué... ¡tierno te ves! Jajajajjajaa-reía sin parar.

El ceño de Tsurugi Kyosuke se juntó y variados tics empezaban a nacer en su cabeza, aparte de las inmesas ganas de tirar a un chico de cabello naranjo por la ventana.

-Yo no estoy equivocado, yo los oí...

-Pero tal vez oíste mal.-trató de ayudar Yuuchi.

-Bueno si no quieres perder a Tenma-kun tendrás que hacer algo.-propuso Taiyou a la vez que le cerraba un ojo.

En la habitación vacía de Taiyou había un visitante. Matsukaze había ido a ver a su amigo, pero éste no se encontraba.

-Supongo que vendré mañana.-una ampolleta se encendió en su mente.- ¡Veré a Yuuchi-san! Tal vez él sepa donde se metió Tsurugi...

Corrió a la habitación del hermano de Tsurugi Kyosuke y vió en la puerta a Taiyou de espaldas.

-¡Tú!-escuchó la voz de Kyosuke y como Taiyou entraba en la habitación tratando de huir de un enojado Tsurugi.

-Sólo digo que tienes que hacer algo.

-¡No! ¿Qué quieres? Qué diga, Tenma sabes estoy muy enojado contigo porque escuché que tú hacias "eso" con el entrenador Endou.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?

La sala se congeló como si fuera un cubito de hielo. Tsurugi quería morir ahí mismo, no supo como responder, ni que hacer, su cara mostró temor, y cuando nadie lo esperó su actitud cambió a una totalmente fría.

-No me molestes Matsukaze.-dejando de piedra a los presentes, pasó por el lado de Tenma, alzó una mano como despedida hacia su hermano y salió de la habitación.

-Rayos, que tipo más bipolar.-dijo Taiyou.

Yuuchi rió nervioso.

-No entendí...-en cambio Tenma tenía un severo problema de aumento de signos de interrogación en su cabeza.

Tenma se quedó un buen rato conversando con Taiyou y Yuuchi, a veces no entendía las insinuaciones del pelinaranja, quien le trataba de preguntar sobre Tsurugi y él, pero no había caso.

-Oye Kyosuke me contó que hoy tú estabas con Endou y faltaste al entrenamiento.

-Él falto, yo sólo fui porque el entrenador me llamó y me regañó por lastimarme el pie y no decir, así que aprovechando el lugar me compuso el pie.-lo levantó y lo mostró a los presentes. -Ahora ya estoy bien.-sonrió.

Taiyou y Yuuchi se miraron... Todo calzaba...

-¿A ti te dolía mucho?-preguntó Taiyou.

-Sí. Endou-san decía que si lo hacía despacio me iba a doler mucho más, así que lo hizo de una y terminé gritando.-rió.

Taiyou sonrió.

-Ese Tsurugi mal pensado...

-¿Eh?-Tenma no comprendió, entonces la hora de visitas se acabó y Fuyuka le pidió a Tenma que se retirara y llevó casi por la fuerza a Taiyou a acostarse.

Esa noche Tsurugi apenas podía dormir, recordando los gemidos de Tenma estando con otro... Y luego las palabras de Taiyou y Yuuchi: "Endou-san está con Goenji-san", y algo quedó impregnado en su cabeza, "SI no quieres perder a Tenma-kun tendrás que hacer algo"

-No puedo perderlo. No perderé...-dijo a la oscuridad de su habitación.-Seré yo quien me quede con Tenma-dijo con decisión, para luego dormirse.

Así pasó la noche y llegó la mañana. Con la frente en alto Kyosuke fue camino al instituto, sabía bien que debía hacer. Esperó toda la jornada de clases, durante ese período no se acercó a nadie, luego a la hora del entrenamiento fue hacia la cancha y se presentó en el entrenamiento. Todos lo recibieron gustosos.

-Tengo algo que decirte Tenma.-miró el suelo por un momento y al instante levantó la cabeza y miró al capitán a los ojos.

Todos se encontraban metidos en lo que tenían que hacer, pero aquello les causo curiosidad y miraron. La timidez de Tsurugi se mostraba en sus ojos que brillaban con intensidad, no obtastante, él ya se había decidido, no podía echarse para atrás, así que sin más, lo dijo.

-¡Tenma, me gustas!

Shindou abrió la boca de la impresión. Todos lo miraron sin creérselo, ¿eso era una declaración?

-Tsurugi...-Tenma no sabía que responder, es cierto que nunca entendía nada, pero esto era directo, completamente directo y realmente era imposible no comprenderlo. Las mejillas de Tenma se volvieron rojas a más no poder.-Tsurugi yo...

-Lo sé.-dolor, eso se veía en sus ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

-Sé que no puedes estar conmigo porque tú estás con el entrenador Endou.- Endou en la banca estuvo a punto de pararse y corregirlo.- ¡Por favor quédate conmigo!-gritó conectando los ojos de Tenma con los suyos, y abriendo los brazos para impedir que él fuera donde su supuesto amante.

-Tsurugi... Yo no estoy con el entrenador Endou.

-Sí, lo sé muy... ¿qué?-Tsurugi miró confundido a Tenma.

-Endou-san está con Goenji-san ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-¡Ustedes ayer estaban en los camarines haciendo "eso"!-gritó soltando todos sus celos.

Shindou quizo reírse, pero prefirió aguantarse. No era prudente.

-Tsurugi creo que estas algo... -Endou se rascó la cabeza.-Yo estoy con Goenji, y ayer lo único que hice en los camarines fue poner en su lugar la pierna de Tenma.

Tsurugi sintió como algo helado recorría su espalda...

-Entonces yo...-Endou rió con nerviosismo.-Me confesé para nada...-la cara de Tsurugi se puso roja. Él, Tsurugi Kyosuke delantero del actual Raimon había declarado sus sentimientos a Matsukaze Tenma delante de todo el club de fútbol... Tenía ganas de desaparecer, de salir corriendo de ahí...

-Tú también me gustas Tsurugi.-escuchó decir a su espalda. Los sentidos de Tsurugi reaccionaron y al volverse vio como Tenma muerto de vergüenza lo miraba mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

-Tenma...

-Esto se ha vuelto toda una telenovela ¿no te parece Kirino-kun?-le dijo Kariya a Kirino quien simplemente asintió a su lado.

De repente sucedió lo inesperado, aquello que nadie se anticipó a que ocurriera, Tenma se empinó un poco y colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tsurugi, lo besó. Un cálido y romántico beso fue presenciado por los espectadores. Kirino tenía estrellitas en los ojos, igual que Kageyama. Shindou sonrió por sus amigos, y las mángers, bueno Midori aplaudía feliz, Akane tomaba una cantidad de fotos, pero Aoi tenía una mirada sombría y una sonrisa triste.

-Kirino-sempai...-Kariya ya estaba asustado con la actitud de su sempai, quien estaba ensimismado con tan bella escena.

Tsurugi disfrutó mucho del beso, y sintió deseos de más, pero Tenma se separó de él.

-Bueno chicos sigamos con el entrenamiento.-dijo con su mano alzada. Un tic surgió en Tsurugi.

Endou sonrió, y recordó como había sido la declaración de Goenji hacia él cuando iban en secundaria.

-Si estos chicos supieran que ocurrió lo mismo que con nosotros.-miró a los jugadores mientras lo decía, feliz de que naciera otra pareja en Raimon.

Esa tarde, Tenma acompañó a Tsurugi al hospital, y al entrar en la habitación de su hermano vieron que no estaba solo. Taiyou estaba sentado en una esquina esperándolos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Tsurugi mirando a Taiyou.

-Espero a los novios, ya veo que llegaron.-sonrió. Quería que Tenma preguntara de que hablaba, pero esa pregunta nunca llegó. Al contrario Tenma se sonrojó.

-Cállate.-ordenó Tsurugi.

-Oh, al parecer si son novios.

-Felicidades.-alegre Yuuchi los miró a ambos con una gran sonrisa.

-Emm... Gracias.-Tenma sólo sabía sonrojarse y estar detrás de Tsurugi, un delantero que ya parecía defensa de tanto que trataba de que Taiyou no se acercara.

Esa tarde Yuuchi y Taiyou hablaron con Tenma y le preguntaron todo lo que había pasado, éste les contó sobre la marvaillosa declaración/confusión de Tsurugi, ante la vergüenza del delantero. Fue una jornada muy divertida para los cuatro. Por fin Tsurugi y Tenma eran pareja, luego de tanto tiempo que todos lo sospechaban, incluso de otras escuelas. La hora de visita acabó y la nueva parejita se fue camino a sus casa. Tsurugi como buen caballero, acompañó a Tenma a la suya y como recompensa recibió un beso que él hizo algo más incandescente.

Mientras en la habitación de Yuuchi, quien ya podía mover algo sus piernas, algo que con gran esfuerzo había logrado, estaba acostado meintras Taiyou sentado a su lado miraba la puerta.

-Ese Tsurugi piensa mal de una simple torcedura, y no piensa mal de cuando me ve aquí.

-Déjalo, esos fueron los celos.-sonrió Yuuchi.

-¿Tú también te pones así?-dijo Taiyou subiéndose a cuatro patas sobre Yuuchi.

-No lo sé.

-Hay que verlo algún día entonces.-dijo Taiyou mientras acercaba su boca a la del hermano de Kyosuke y comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa.

Fuyuka sabía que pasaba en las noches del hospital, y cuando empezaban no podía detenerlos, así que apagó las luces y cerró con suavidad la puerta. Ya a cierta distancia comenzó una fiesta de gemidos placenteros.

-Sí Kyosuke-kun y Tenma-kun supieran.-dijo Fuyuka mientras bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa. Sí, ella lo sabía todo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, díganme qué tal :3 Por favor, mi alimento son los reviews, más ahora que estoy enferma y en cama ajhgahjkaja

**GRACIAS POR LEER :3**

**NEKO-KITSUNE XP**


	2. EXTRA

**Hola ^^ Nunca imaginé hacer una especie de continuación de este fic, pero de repente vino una idea a la cabeza, y simplemente empecé a desarrollarla y quedó así... Espero poder sacarles una sonrisa y quizás una buena crítica :3**

**Sin más que decir, a leer ^^**

**PAREJA PRINCIPAL: TSURUGI X TENMA**

**PAREJA SECUNDARIA: TAIYOU X YUUICHI**

* * *

**Extra**

**Conclusión de San Valentín**

No sabía que haría, había estado toda la noche mirando páginas explicativas sobre sexo homosexual para aprender correctamente y lastimar a su amado Tenma.

Estaba tan asustado de que empezara la penetración que tanto esperaba, y que Tenma sufriera y nunca más quisiera hacerlo con él. Eso sería caer en el infierno.

No, no, él no podía fallar, esa entrega debía ser perfecta para ambos.

Ya llevaban un año juntos y no podía aguantar sus deseos lascivos ni un minuto más, así que había decidido que en San Valentín su amor se consumara.

Tenía todo planificado. Había invitado a Tenma a su casa aquel día, estarían los dos solos. Los padres se encontraban en unas románticas vacaciones y Yuuichi en el hospital.

Había, también comprado lo esencial, incluso de más. Puesto que nervioso y ansioso terminó comprando una bajilla completita nueva, un cubrecamas nuevo, unas almohadas nuevas ¡Todo nuevo! Y hasta ropa interior nueva.

Sus ahorros murieron ese día, pero todavía faltaba comprar unas cosas… tuvo que llamar a sus padre y pedirles que le transfirieran.

Tras eso, aquel sábado fue de compras… Otra vez…

Y al pasar por fuera del hospital Inazuma decidió pasar a ver a su hermano.

Era algo tarde, como las cinco de la tarde, pronto terminaría el horario de visitas, pues a las seis ya oscurecía, aún así, quería ver a su hermano mayor y consultarle… cierta inquietud…

No esperaba, que Yuuichi inválido, como estaba (aunque si podía mover las piernas, mas no caminar) supiera de sexo, si desde muy pequeño había quedado postrado, así que simplemente tocaría el tema para platicar.

Suspiró, estaba ya cansado de cargar con tanta cosa. Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, e iba a abrir.

-¡Ah!

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"-se preguntó mentalmente.

-Basta… ya es tarde… alguien puede…

-Nadie vendrá. Además sabes… -su respiración era agitada-… que Fuyuka-san no nos molestará. Ella sabe… de lo nuestro.

Tsurugi escuchó el rechinar de la cama y seguidamente el gemido de su hermano.

Tsurugi se hincó en el piso y afirmó el pomo de la puerta con una mano.

"No puede ser… no puede ser…"-Entonces se burló de sí mismo, ya bastante se habían burlado de él por antes cometer la estupidez de creer que Tenma estaba con Endou-san.- "De seguro mi mente nuevamente me está jugando una trampa. La vez anterior, con Tenma, con quise entrar y ver que pasaba, hoy no me volverá a hacer lo mismo esta condenada cabeza mía."

Se rió y de un jalón abrió la puerta. Entró sonriente y cuando decidió abrir los ojos (que llevaba cerrados como quien espera entrar a ver una sorpresa)… Sí, Tsurugi Kyosuke sí se llevó una sorpresa.

Yuuchi sonrojo y con la saliva cayéndole por la comisura de la boca, reaccionó de un salto ante su presencia.

-¡Kyosuke! ¡Ah!-y gimió sin quererlo, cuando al intentar sentarse se auto penetró más adentro.

-Hola.-saludó con total normalidad Taiyou, mientras seguía sosteniendo las piernas de su amante a ambos lados de sus caderas.

Tsurugi con la quijada en el piso, lentamente se dio la vuelta y salió. Cerró la puerta. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y miró nuevamente el nombre puesto a un lado de ella. Volvió a entrar y nuevamente vio la misma escena.

-¿Qué? ¿te quedó gustando?- se mofó.

-Kyosuke no es lo que parece… Bueno, lo es, pero…

Taiyou se acercó juguetón a su amante y le mordió la oreja.

-Tsurugi si quieres te vas, no me gusta hacerlo con público.-le dijo volviendo a dar una embestida.-Aunque ya que eres mi cuñado, te puedo ofrecer un asiento gratis, sólo por hoy.

Tsurugi no dijo nada, impactado como estaba sacó su celular y llamó su Tenma.

-¿Tenma?

-¿Sí? ¡Hola Tsurugi!

-Tenma creo que de hoy no paso, ven al hospital por favor.

-¿Eh?

La llamada terminó y Tsurugi de la impresión cayó desmayado en el piso.

-¡Kyosuke!

-Ah, déjalo.-dijo su amado.

-Pero… ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Para!

-No, no pararé.

Y continuaron su faena, y recién al acabar fueron a ver a Tsurugi, pero éste ya no estaba.

Yuuichi se golpeó la cabeza.

-Algún día debía enterarse.-dijo levantando los hombros el pelinaranja.

-Pero no de esta manera.-se lamentaba.- ¿Qué haré? ¿Cómo miraré a mi hermanito a los ojos?

Y en la banca del hospital, casi a la salida, Tsurugi se agarraba la cabeza sin creerse todavía lo que había visto.

-Tiene que ser una broma… tiene que serlo… Han de ser mis conclusiones otra vez… de seguro, si ahora subo no estará pasando nada extraño.

-¡Tsurugi!-gritó un castaño que corriendo hasta el cansancio llegó hasta él.- ¡Tsurugi! ¿Te encuentras bien? Me asustaste ¿qué pasó?

Realmente se veía preocupado, tanto que incluso venía con una zapatilla y un zapato escolar, además de la chaqueta al revés.

-Mis conclusiones me están jugando una mala pasada… otra vez…

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Ven conmigo.-dijo y llevándolo del brazo corrió hasta la habitación de su hermano.

Al entrar Yuuichi estaba acostado cómodamente y Taiyou lo abrazaba por detrás.

-Oh, volviste y con tu novio.-le dijo normalmente Taiyou.

-Kyousuke, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Hablar? Dime que lo que vi hace poco fue una ilusión.

Su hermano negó con la cabeza.

-No lo fue, deja de negarlo. Te diremos la verdad.-empezó el chico talentoso y de salud deteriorada.- Somos novios, desde hace tiempo, después de un año que llegué aquí. Y como sabrás hacer el amor es normal entre novios que se aman.

Tsurugi seguía escondido detrás de Tenma.

-Kyosuke, yo pensaba decírtelo… perdóname.

-¿Tsurugi? –le preguntó Tenma mirando tiernamente hacia arriba.

-Ah, -suspiró más calmado- ¿eso quiere decir que esta vez no saqué malas conclusiones?

-¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba?-alzó una ceja el chico del sol.

-No, hermanito, no sacaste falsas conclusiones. El amor entre Taiyou y yo es muy real.

-¡Uf! Estaba preocupado.-dijo aliviado el chico de los ojos de oro.

-¿Entonces aceptas nuestra relación?-preguntó su hermano mayor con ilusión.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué habría de negarme? Aunque en serio, sigo sorprendido, jamás lo imaginé ¿verdad Tenma?

Tenma en cambio estaba en su mundo, reflexionando de algo muy importante.

-¿Tenma? ¿Sigues aquí?

-Sí…

-¿Pasa algo? Ah, por cierto, lamento haberte llamado para algo como esto.-le acarició el cabello.-Pero, gracias por venir.

-No hay problema.-sonrió y luego volvió a su estado de reflexión.

-En serio, ¿qué pasa? Me empiezas a asustar.

-Ah, es que pensaba… mira, Goenji-san y Endou-san son novios, Kirino-sempai y Kariya también, y Shindou e Ibuki (un chico que conoció en un campeonato de múltiples deportes, él jugaba basquetball) igual, Hayami y Hamano-sempai…

-¡¿Qué?!-Tsurugi quedó impresionado.

-Wow, tú sí que sabes.-se rió Taiyou también sorprendido.

-Todos ellos, y muchos más son novios, incluso algunos del Raimon antiguos, como Hiroto-san y Midorikawa-san.

-No lo sabía…

-Y bueno, llegué a dos reflexiones.

-¿Cuáles?

Los tres le prestaban una total atención.

-La primera, que la población de natalidad va a reducirse.-ninguno pudo ocultar la risita.- Y la segunda, -miró a Tsurugi con seriedad y algo de ¿enojo?- Tsurugi, todos ellos son pareja y ya lo han hecho, y nosotros no.

Tsurugi literalmente cayó de la impresión ¿su inocente Tenma acaba de decirle eso?

Yuuchi se sostuvo el estómago para reír y Taiyou tampoco se retuvo.

-Vaya, eres un tirano Tsurugi, mira que tener novio y no aprovecharlo.-le dijo Taiyou causando molestia en el contrario.

-Yo… Tenma tú… yo no sabía…

-Bueno, esas fueron mis conclusiones al tema, y creo que se está haciendo tarde.-le sonrió a su cuñado y a su amigo. Hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza en forma de respeto y se despidió.-Creo que debo irme, Aki-san va a preocuparse.

-Espera Tenma…-pero, el chico ya se había ido.

-Uy, no se despidió de ti cuñadito.-se volvió a reír el chico.

-Kyosuke, creo que deberías hablar más seguido con Tenma, acaba de dejar muy en claro que has dejado sus deseos de lado.

-Es que…

Un aura negra recubrió al delantero, y los amantes frente a él dejaron de reír, se miraron y trataron de ayudarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Tranquilo, existe la viagra.-dijo Taiyou y fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Tsurugi empezó a perseguirlo con ganas, hasta que la voz de Yuuchi calmó a ambos.

-¡Basta! Kyosuke ven aquí y cuéntame, si quieres hago que Taiyou se vaya.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-dijo el aludido sintiéndose menospreciado.

-No importa. Lo que pasa es que tengo miedo.

Taiyou iba a reír, pero su novio de una mirada lo hizo mantener la compostura.

-¿De qué?

-De que si lastimo a Tenma él ya no quiera volver a estar conmigo.

-Pero, eso tiene solución, por ejemplo puedes usar vaselina en la preparación…

-Saliva, tu propio semen, o el de él.-interrumpió Taiyou.

Y Yuuchi si hubiera podido levantar con rapidez las piernas le abría golpeado en la cara.

-Ya lo sé. Lo he investigado todo, incluso me vi páginas que nunca creí que miraría. Las estudié toda la noche. –los otros chicos se daban miraditas de "éste sí está mal y nosotros somos los que estamos en el hospital" que Tsurugi no notó- Leí y vi tantas cosas, que no he dormido en días.

-Kyosuke, tranquilo.-lo tomó su hermano de los hombros y lo hizo mirarlo.- Antes que nada, debes mantener la serenidad. El hacer el amor es un momento en donde ambos se entregan en cuerpo y alma, es unirse por completo, no debes asustarte, sólo dejarte llevar.

-Dejarme llevar…

-Sí, mira Tsurugi, tú cuando entraste antes ¿viste que Yuuichi o yo sentíamos miedo o la estábamos pasando mal?

-No.

-Eso es, sólo deja que el amor y el placer te guíen, no hay nada que aprender.

Tsurugi asintió y fatigado se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Ah, y yo que gasté todo mi dinero.

-¿En qué?-preguntó su hermano.

-En comprar, por ejemplo esto.-y de la bolsa que llevaba sacó un libro que se titulaba "Las diez mil formas de amar a su pareja en la cama- Incluimos sección sadomasoquista"

La cara se les deformó a ambos jóvenes. Y fue peor cuando Tsurugi les enumeró todo lo que había comprado.

-Mira, sólo relájate y déjate llevar.

-Ok.

Una vez Tsurugi se fue. La parejita suspiró agotada.

-Tu hermano sí que tiene una personalidad extraña y bipolar, jamás imaginé que fuera de los que se ponen nerviosos.

-Yo tampoco. Yo tampoco Taiyou.

Un minuto de silencio inundó la habitación.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Y dormimos juntos Yuichi-san?

-Tonto, vete a tu habitación.

-¡Pero quiero dormir contigo!

-No, Fuyuka-san nos regañará.

-Ya no se escuchan pasos.-sonrió y de un segundo se metió en la cama junto a su amado y apagó la luz de la lámpara.- La próxima vez –dijo mordiéndole el cuello- podemos tratar de enseñarles a ambos más… gráficamente.

-Tonto, estoy cansado durmamos.-y le dio la espalda.

Taiyou igual estaba cansado, así que lo abrazó de la cintura y soñó que jamás lo soltaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente llegó el tan esperado San Valentín y Tenma fue a quedarse a la casa de Tsurugi.

-¡Tsurugi tu casa es muy linda!

-Gracias.-le sonrió.

-¿Puedo ver tu habitación?

-Claro.

"Hoy debe ocurrir. Luego de la cena y la película lo volveré a traer a mi habitación y lo haremos."-su plan comenzaba.

Lo llevó tranquilamente a su pieza donde demostró lo ordenado y pulcro que era.

-Es muy bonita.

-Gracias Tenma.

Y caminando, el capitán de Raimon se lanzó a la cama y luego se sentó en el borde.

-Me encanta, es perfecta.-su mirada se volvió más libidinosa- Deberíamos probarla ahora.

-¿Eh?

Tenma se abrió de piernas y se lamió los labios.

-¿No quieres venir?

Las palabras que le habían dicho su hermano y Taiyou retumbaron en su mente.

"_-Mira, sólo relájate y déjate llevar."_

Y la película y la cena… se fueron literalmente a la punta del cerro…

Pues el lobo se lanzó a su presa con total voracidad… inquieto y con un apetito insaciable.

A los días siguientes, Tenma fue quien se presentó en la habitación de Yuuchi, quien estaba, como siempre, con su amado.

-¡Tenma! Me da gusto que hayas venido.-le saludó su amigo.

-Hola Taiyou, Yuuichi-san.

-¿Y Tsurugi?

-Ah, está durmiendo todavía.

-¿Durmiendo? ¿Por qué? Hoy es martes. ¿Está enfermo?

-No, sólo exhausto. Desde ayer que duerme.

-¿Empezó un nuevo entrenamiento?-preguntó Taiyou interesado.

-No.

-¿Entonces?-cuestionó su hermano realmente preocupado.

-Simplemente conoció el arte de amar.-sonrió lascivamente.

Una sonrisa que ni Taiyou ni Yuuchi conocían.

-Bueno, sólo he venido a traer esto de su parte.-dejó un canasto sobre la mesita del enfermo en recuperación.

-Pregunta.-dijo Taiyou- ¿Quién muerde la almohada?

-Eh… supongo que yo.

-Ah, entonces no entiendo.-dijo realmente confundido el pelinaranja.-Si tú eres quien va abajo, ¿por qué es él quien no se puede levantar?

-Quizás fue porque desde el domingo en la tarde que empezamos y sólo ayer por la noche paramos.-respondió Tenma meditándolo inocentemente.- Bueno ¡Nos vemos!-se despidió y salió de la habitación radiante, increíblemente radiante…

Sólo una idea retumbó en las cabezas de los dos jugadores de fútbol.

"Demonio" "Súcubo"

-¿Sabes? Compadezco a tu hermano.

-Yo igual.

-Aunque parece que ya nunca más va a necesitar investigar ni preparar nada, con Tenma eso no existe.

-En eso tienes razón.

Y tal como lo dijeron aquel día, Tsurugi consumó su relación y nunca más necesitó investigar algo sobre sexo ni preparar absolutamente nada, pues Tenma era un súcubo bastante aterrador…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo ^^**

**jejejeje este me quedó bastante como yo, muy pervertido xD**

**Espero desde el fondo de mi alma que lo consideren merecedor de review, bueno gracias ^^**

**Por cierto gracias a las que me dejaron reviews, ahora se los digo oficialmente, y espero que continúen siguiéndome, tal vez pronto realice otro fanfic de Inazuma eleven, que me fascina :3 **

**Bye Bye :3**

_**PD: Como que el extra quedó más largo que el mismísimo fic principal xD**_


End file.
